Giant Flirt
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien has to prove himself after he watches an interview.


**Giant Flirt**

 **the dance is Senior prom... and we all know what happens at prom. *wink**wink* y'all can use your imagination on her dress as long as it's a light pink.  
**

Giant Flirt

"So, what do you think of Chat Noir?" Alya held a microphone up to Ladybug.

Adrien sat down at his computer to watch the interview that was just uploaded to the Ladyblog with a bucket of popcorn.

"Well…" Ladybug began. "He's my best friend."

Adrien smiled wide as he popped a kernel into his mouth.

"So, is there a possible romance between you two?" He could just hear the smirk Alya was giving.

Ladybug giggled. "I highly doubt it."

Adrien frowned.

"He's such a giant flirt."

He put the bucket on his desk.

"He recently found out who I am under the mask… and before you ask, NO I'm not reveling my identity here… anyway, he's pretty much stuck himself to my hip when I'm a civilian."

"Well…" Alya began. "Maybe he just wants to get to know both sides of you better. Maybe he really likes you."

Ladybug sighed. "He's still a huge flirt and… and… and… I like someone else."

The camera shook as Alya bolted up from her seat. "OH MY GOSH WHO?"

Ladybug blushed. "I can't tell you… hawkmoth might see this interview and he might use that information against me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to the guy I love because of me."

"Fair enough." Alya sat back down.

Before the rest of the interview could continue, Adrien paused the playback. He knew who she was talking about. It was him. Nightly visits to her balcony proved very enlightening to the love-sick teen. But, on the other hand, the love of his life just called him a giant flirt. This cannot stand. He had to do something about it.

Plagg was stuffing his face with popcorn as his chosen stewed in his Lady's words. "Second best thing to camembert." He licked his buttery lips.

"Plagg… claws out." Adrien almost whispered.

"You've got to be kitten…" Plagg was sucked into the ring, dropping the popcorn.

Adrien, now Chat Noir, leapt out the window and used his staff to go from roof to roof till he reached his destination. Luckily for him, she was already on her balcony.

She was sketching something in the moonlight.

"Hey Purrrincess." He smiled at her.

"Hi Chat Noir." She didn't look up at him. Instead she stuck her tongue out in concentration of what she was drawing.

He always found that adorable. He smiled warmly and sat down beside her to see what she was drawing. "That would look great on you." He chuckled. "Better on my bedroom floor." She looked up and he gave her a flirtatious wink.

She scowled at him. "In your wildest dreams you tom cat!" She almost yelled.

He shrugged, but continued to smile. "Then I'll pick you up at six on Friday."

"What?" She blinked, her scowl not fading.

"For our date." He gave her another wink.

"I'm not going on a date with you." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm going to a school dance that night." She held up her drawing. "That's what this dress is for." She sighed dreamily as she put her sketchbook back in her lap. "Wouldn't it be great if I danced with Adrien?" Her smile faded. "But that probably wouldn't ever happen."

He tilted his head. "Why do you say that?"

"Chloe will probably hog him all night and I won't be able to talk to him." She curled into a ball. "Much less ask him to dance."

He gave her a sly smile. "Then why don't I take you to the dance as your date… while I'm a civilian."

She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow as he wiggled his. "Are you crazy?!"

He shrugged. "Crazy in love with you." He gave her another wink.

She stood up. "It's bad enough you know my secret, but me knowing who you are… I don't even want to think about it." She began to pace. "And if I show up to the dance with some random guy then I'll never get to dance with Adrien. And you're such a giant flirt…"

"Hey now!" He stood up. "I'm not as big of a flirt as you think. You're the only girl I've ever flirted with." He grabbed her shoulders lightly. He gave her a warm and seductive smile. "Besides, I'm not some random guy, I'm the man of your dreams."

She rolled her eyes. "Adrien is the man of my dreams." She grabbed his arms and pulled them off her. "Besides, he's not a giant flirt like you."

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Mari, why do you have to be so irresistibly stubborn?"

She crossed her own arms. "I didn't know you liked that about me."

He gave her a love-struck grin. "I love everything about you Princess."

She rolled her eyes again as she shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm in love."

"Go home." She picked her sketchbook up off the lawn chair they were no longer sitting on.

"I'm already home." He shrugged. "Home is where the heart is."

"Don't you have parents to worry about you?" She opened the hatch to her room.

"Just my father and he's never around. My mother is in heaven." He sighed in a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry." She climbed down to her room. "Goodnight Chat."

"Night Princess." He gave her a small smile, but she didn't see it. She was already in her room.

He sighed dejectedly and used his staff to get back to his own room.

He was back again the next night. He tapped on the skylight as he peered in to see her cutting fabric.

She put her scissors down and frowned as she walked over to her bed to let him in. "What?"

"Hi." He smiled and waved. "Cutting out your dress for Friday?" He gave her a wink. "My offer as your date still stands."

"Goodnight Chat." She began to close the hatch.

"Hold on!" He quickly grabbed it before she closed it all the way. She peered up at him with an annoyed expression. "I can guarantee you will dance the night away with Adrien if I take you to the dance."

She gave him her full attention. "How? He'll see me with you and think I'm unavailable."

He rolled his eyes, but gave her a warm smile. "If I know model boy, and I do, then he'll be drooling all over you the moment he sees you." He gave her a dreamy look. "I know I will."

"Were you even listening?" She sighed. "Adrien will see me with you and he'll think I'm unavailable. He's a gentleman who would never but in on someone else's date."

He smiled as his tail formed a heart. "So, you'll go with me?"

"Goodnight Chat." She closed the trapdoor and went back to her fabric.

He continued to smile. "I'll take that as a maybe."

The next two nights went the same way. She'd work on her dress and he'd try to convince her to go to the dance with him. She had to admit, she was impressed he didn't give up.

Finally Friday came, she looked herself over in the mirror for any last-minute adjustments to her dress when the doorbell rang. Must have been Alya, so she paid it no mind.

"Marinette!" Her mother called. "Adrien's here!"

She paled. "What?!" She finished getting ready and opened her trap door to the rest of the house.

There he was, talking to her parents and wearing a 3-piece suit with a pink tie that matched her dress. She also noticed he held a box in his hands.

She made her way down the stairs and their eyes met. She blushed as he gave her a warm smile.

"Marinette, why didn't you tell us Adrien is you date for the dance tonight?" Her mother smiled wide.

She had to be dreaming. Adrien couldn't be in her house and wearing a suit.

"Wow Mari, you did an amazing job with that dress." He blushed.

She wore she saw a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, but he licked his lips before anyone else noticed.

"I brought you something." He handed her the box. "I heard it's customary for a guy to present his date with flowers, but I couldn't find any as beautiful as you _Princess_."

"What?" she blushed as she opened the box. Inside rested a white gold tiara with pink diamonds embedded in it.

"Try it on." He smiled.

Her mind was racing a million miles per second. Did Adrien call her _PRINCESS_?! She placed the tiara on her head and it actually went well with how she had her hair, down with the ends curled a bit. Only one person called her PRINCESS!

"Perfect fit." He smiled even wider. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to wrap her's around.

"Pictures!" Her mother pulled out a camera.

"Did Chat put you up to this?" Marinette looked over at Adrien after they climbed into the limo and her mother took what felt like a billion pictures.

"Hum?" He smiled and looked back over at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hum." She leaned on the door. "Chat must be playing a prank on me."

"Now why would I do that Princess?" He leaned on his door and rested his head on his fist.

She looked back at him and his cocky smile. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"I've been trying to drop hints all week about who I really am, but you're so irresistibly stubborn." He chuckled. "not that I mind." His free hand grabbed her's and he brought it put to his face. He then gave her knuckles a gentle kiss, looked into her eyes, and winked at her.

She blushed uncontrollably. "A-Adrien… you're… you're Chat?!"

He nodded. "I told you, you would dance the night away with me, did I not?" He continued to smile as a light blush brushed across his cheeks. "I'm a cat of my word and I know how much you hate liars." He kissed her hand again. "Told you I'd pick you up at six."

She blushed even more. "The dance doesn't even start till eight." Her brain was fried.

"Hum." He looked away seemingly in thought. He then turned back around and pulled her closer to him. "I guess we'll just have to occupy ourselves till then."

"Pft." She began to laugh. She then pushed herself off of him. "I'd rather show up to the dance with my dress still intact thank you." She looked away as her blush ran wild. Adrien was Chat Noir! There was no denying it.

He shrugged, but continued to smile. "Alright then, how about we get something to eat?"

"Ok." She managed to speak.

Diner was delectable, the dance was a blast, but now it was one in the morning. The teens ended up in his room playing video games because both were still wired and he wanted to play the latest fighting game title with her.

Although she knew he had other intentions too.

She won the fifth match in a row. He didn't care. He removed his jacket and tie.

She blushed as she noticed what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

He smiled and gave her a wink. "Getting ready for bed. Want to join me?"

She blushed even more. "bed bed or _bed_?"

He shrugged as he stood up and removed his shirt. "You decided. Either way I'm getting out of this stuffy thing." He moved behind the sofa.

She gulped as she mulled it over and stared at his toned and chiseled chest. "Screw it." She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor to reveal a black strapless bra and a pair of matching panties. "Bed!" She placed the tiara on the coffee table and watched him remove his pants. She then stood up and made her way to the bed.

He gave her a love-struck smile as he laid down beside her. She then pulled him closer to herself and their lips met.

"I love you Marinette." He gasped when they came up for air.

"I love you too kitty." She tried to catch her breath, but he smiled wide and went back in for more.


End file.
